vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Air Man
Air Man's Impression Air Man should not be listed as a face; for him to be face, Bazza would have to write plot scenes with him that have him behaving noble and heroic and generally like a "good guy". Air Man has not been in any plot scenes and has not had any dialogue. In addition, being "over" does not mean you're automatically a face. Being over just means that the fans - to quote Wikipedia - "are buying into what the wrestler is selling". A face is over if he's cheered by the fans, and a heel is over if he's booed. I agree that Air Man is over, but it's not because he's a face: it's because of his wonderful CAW/design and the chat gimmicks. SoggyBobcat (talk) 00:47, August 27, 2013 (UTC) The retort Red and Groose are both listed as Faces and they have not any plot to have them be persuaded as Faces. Only their in-ring performances have led them to be faces. Please don't try to pull this. Stop being Wiki Police and accept the fact that he's a Face. He's perfectly fine as a Face and the fact that you're pretty damn butthurt about it is silly.Put Female Ric Flair in WVGCW (talk) 00:53, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :Then the pages for Red and Groose are incorrect and should be changed. Regardless, I will wait for Bazza, Bryn, or TOH to comment before I make any further changes. SoggyBobcat (talk) 01:04, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :KRATOS WASN'T IN ANY PLOT, SO HE MUST BE NEUTRAL. Unless the creators specifically put a wrestler in plot to fill a roll, and even then, the wrestlers are what the chat makes of them. If you are going to sit here and try and tell me Groose is not a face, you are sorely mistaken. Groose and Red are both fan dictated faces, there's no denying it. Using those two as comparisons was an incredibly bad idea, considering most people consider them faces and the majority of people would now take a stance against your arguement because of this. Airman is another example of a fan made face, and until the chat or Bazza changes that it should stay face. Potatosaurusrex (talk) 01:19, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Kratos is a very poor example. There is a MASSIVE difference between a wrestler who is loathed and despised and a heel wrestler that generates heat. Kratos is the former, Dan is an example of the latter. And just because someone isn't a face doesn't mean they can't be cheered or liked by fans. SoggyBobcat (talk) 01:27, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Lol, Kratos. Red is face because of the overwhelming support for his defending of the Causual belt, though that that momentum is fading. Groose was made face mostly because he was put against Barkley who is felt as a heel. So I guess you can argue either side for those still but that's not the point of this page. :::The fact that there is this debate on his standing tells me he should stay neutral. That's my opinion though, as chat still for the majority likes him. If there was a term like Neutral+ or something, I'd go with that. -BRYN4444 (talk) 04:46, August 27, 2013 (UTC)